Well I didn't see that coming
by whyamIfeeling
Summary: Clary is just a normal girl... well, not that normal but then again you've got to carry on family traditions right? But in the end is it worth it or should she just leave it up to the boys- no I don't think so either
1. Chapter 1

Just the same old day.

Wake up. Get dressed. Go to school. Get bored to death. Have a laugh. Get bored again. Go home. Target practice at the hand of my brother John. Training and then finally sleep- but today isnt quite the same. Today is my birthday /and so the anniversary of when I got recruited.

I was twelve when they came and asked us if wwe would like to follow in our parents foot steps. We were wanted to protect the biggest secret in the world. I would tell, but then I'd have to kill you, which I dont really want to do to be honest, far too messy and way too much paper work for my liking. Good thing I don't know it then. none of us to for security reasons.

This secrect is hidden at several different locations where we spend the majority of our time - schools; up and down the country. Apparently there are two of us in every class and we know our partner in case we're attacked, but that never happens- why would anyone suspect a bunch of kids? This plan was either pure genius or complete idiocy, but as it hasn't been discovered yet I suppose it must be the former.

It isnt the same as it used to be though. Me and Jon used to be partners but him being the ten minutes older, over protective brother that he is,, he decided that it was more important to protect me than complete the mission; so now we are no longer partners . I still dont know who mine is but Jon has the schools teenage beauty Isabel lightwood. oh well, maybe I'll find out today it being my birthday and all. I just hope that it isnt some cocky egotistical asshole.

o.o.o

"Clary!... Clary wait!" oh dear God if that's who I think it is someone is going to have to stop me from throwing knives at his face...

"you know for some one so short you really can walk fast Red"

...oh joy...

"and what exactly do you want goldilocks?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." he takes so long trying to complete this sentence that I almost leave him there, but there was something off about him- Is the mighty Jace Herondale struggling to form a sentence?!

"...which was, how do you feel about maybe considering..."I see my friends standing at the over side of the hall, they must of ran around the side of the building to et there. I don't blame them, the last time I properly spoke to Jace was when we were twelve, since then the only things I've said to him are insults and relatively sarcastic comments, normally about his manwhoring.

"...maybe, helping me with-"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT JACE!"

"-English?"

"um, what? why do you need my help with anything surely you've got over people doing your work for you?"

"that's the thing Starkweather kinda noticed that my work doesn't actually match what comes out of my mouth"

"um, yeah I quess, is Friday alright it's the only day I've got free?"

"friday is great, I'll see you then... oh, and happy birthday"

What just happened? It's always john that gets the birthday wishes, I suppose the fact that we hardly look alike apart from our eyes must make people think that we aaren't actually twins and jussst share the same name and house, but that was seriously unexpected, theres got to be something more going on? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"what did mark want?" Maia asks me once I've managed to get back to them through the blockade of students that fills the halls. Maia is my only close friend, and I must say I am rather glad about that, for I am not the most social person ever. John just thinks I'm shy and so try to keep people away from me by being rude; he's half right I am rude but it's not because I'm shy but because I hate people and so am a bitch, end of.

"something about helping him with English"

"he does realise that you can't polish a turd, right?"

And this is why I love her she is practically my twin when it comes to personality and attitude.

"so anyway, you know what's coming don't you? The annual prom so that the likes of Kaelie and Aline can wave daddy's wallet in everyones face?"

"Yes and so I also know that it means we need to find the water guns and tomato juice before it is too late, go find some movies to rent and laugh at everyone who leaves my house the next day with a hangover whilst we turn slipknot all the way up through the still set up sound system."

"I love your evil brain"

"of course you do I'm fabulous and you love to bask in my glory!" and at this she realises that she just managed to inflate my ego, an gives me one of her signature eye rolls.

"lets just go"

**JPoV **

What is wrong with me?! I just could bring myself to ask her to that stupid dance, and now she's going to be teaching me about ... whatever English is about. Maybe it's not that bad really, instead of being in a crowded room full of dancing people, it will be just the two of us at her house (God lets hope John isn't home).

Christ now I've got to tell Kaelie that she's got to find someone else to go with. Actually, I think I'm just going to end it with her- the once exciting booty call has now become extremely boring, and I mean really boring anyone would think that there was more than just her there with the amount of noise she makes. I wonder what Clary would be like...

...wait, what. I've only had one conversation with her and now I'm wondering what she's like in bed. I suppose it's not that abnormal between the five of us we know what half the girls in the school are like. And by five of us, I mean me, Will, Sebastian, John and Simon. And now I'm disturbed by the fact that I like my best friends sister. We've all been told that if anyone of us tries to get with her then he will come along in the middle of the night and cut off our friends down stairs and sew then back on to our foreheads, but yet I can't get her out of my head. It's been like this for months that little redhead has been stuck in my head ever since the last school dance when someone covered kaelie's dress in tomato juice, and I know it was her because I found the empty tins and tomato covered guns at her house the next morning.

Well all I can say is, if I am going to get neutered I'm going out with a bang (;))


	3. Chapter 3

CPoV

Damn you Jace and our captivating manor- Wait what? Thanks to that asshole I am now late, and all because he wanted to check that we were still meeting up on Friday! Johns going to put me through hell, oh well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?

I arrive home after John, only to realise that he probably doesn't actually care whether I'm late or not as he has his friends over-kill me now! I walk in to there being all of them and I mean all of them, Christ I'm not going to survive this.

JohnPoV

Since it's Clary's birthday I decided to be good brother and give her the night off- who am I kidding? I love my sister but I will never pass up the opportunity to spend time with my friends, even if it does mean that all eyes will be following my sisters behind. Theres probably only one person I don't mind looking at her like that, and that's Jace, but that's only because once when he was drunk he told me he wanted to "get with her, and not only in the sexual way", I knew then that Jace **really **because he's more of a hit it and quit it kind of guy.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear" I say when I see him coming through the door. and right on cue there's Clary shooting daggers at me before she storms up stairs, everyone's head turns apart from Jace's who seems actually be looking at her head, weird. Oh lets just face it, I ship Clace! How can I not they've known each other forever, and He totally cannot keep his eyes off her. I wonder if she feels the same way?

Two hours later me and the guys are still downstairs. Clary invited Maia over about an hour ago, and every now and again we can hear them laughing their heads off. After about twenty minutes of not hearing anything I'm starting to get suspicious. Then the power goes off.

I hear someone cry out around again and again and again. And when the power does come back on,, I see that I alone, all of my friends have disappeared and in there place is a note. Clary.

Every single time. I've got to be more careful and aware of my surroundings. I look down at the note:

_You know the rules!- C_

Game on little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

CPoV

Oh john... I love messing with you- and by messing with you I mean kidnapping your friends and holding them hostage in new and exciting ways ( you would've thought they would have learnt by know but apparently not, idiots). The good thing about having a family that is completely obsessed with learning how to deal with hostage situations is that half of our house is basically a maze designed to prepare you as much as possible. Luckily I have spent more time in here then John and so know the place significantly better.

I spread the boys out evenly, But this time I'm going to be waiting for him to collect the last of them: Jace. There's just something enjoyable about having the opportunity to kick your brothers ass, don't you think?

JohnPoV

Christ she didn't make this easy. If this was real, a fair few of my friends could've been dead by now; but they're not of course, I'm me and I am quite possibly the best (I've been spending far too much time with Jace). Speaking of, he is the last one I have to find and she is most definitely not making it simple: I wish I took her up on offers of showing me around as I'm running out of time-10 minutes to be precise.

Here's the rules about this little game of ours:

You have 90 minutes to find everyone, no more, after that it's GAME OVER.

If one of them dies, then 5 minutes are taken off.

Once they are found they cannot help you- you have to get them out.

Don't die.

Not what everyone normally does after school but it's what we do- deal with it.

5 minutes. And I've finally found him. But some things not quite right- he's just there tied to a chair with nothing else to stand between me and him.

Realisation hits me too late, as I'm thrown across the room. I've got to give it to my sister- she's got style. We fight for at least Two minutes, I need to get Jace out if I'm going to win, and I'm about to deliver the final blow when we are both knocked to the ground and are unable to get up.

There's someone standing above me. I can't make out who it is. Then I look over at Clary and see her smiling. Of course: our mothers back and the figure looming over me is Luke. Jace just looks confused at what is unfolding in front of him.

"An important lesson for you all..." Luke informs us "... always consider a third party" With that I feel a huge grin spreading across my face.

"yes sir"

He reciprocates the gesture and lets me stand up.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5

JPoV

I don't know what is happening to me, but I just can't get that little redhead off my mind. Her porcelain skin haunts my mind; her hair, red veil that encompasses her flawless face; an attitude as fiery as her- they all leave me wanting to know what else there is to this little spitfire, whatever it is I'm sure it still won't be enough to stifle my intrigue. She has a hold on me that has never happened before and I very well think that it would be the death of me- most likely by the hands of John.

He is protective, there is no denying that. Whenever someone gets too close to her or harms her in anyway: he is never far behind ready to latch his hands around their throats; hell I've even helped him before.

Sebastian.

Christ, he's lucky to still be alive. He did deserve it though; no one should be able to get away with something like that. John tells me that was the last time that she went to even a school dance.

_I keep a watch on her like I said I would for him. Not that I mind, Clarys gotten hot in the last year but if I ever say something like this out loud I would most defiantly end up dead. If only I could shake this skank hanging on to me and just walk up to her and take her away from him. but of course I don't I'm Jace Wayland and I never chase after a girl._

_But as I stand here watching Sebastian grope her I can't help but think that I would rather be wrapped up in this skank that is Kaelie- why do I even keep her around?... of course I want something out of this night if I have to endure-_

_"Jacey lets get out of here already" Oh god that voice is so annoying! I turn to her to inform her of my promise to John_

_"We can as soon as John gets back: I said I'd keep an eye on clary whilst he's 'busy'" I know somethings wrong as soon as she gets that ugly smirk on her face._

_"Well your not doing a very good job are you" I whip my head around to where I had previously just seen the dancing couple; and upon not finding them I frantically search for any sign of them. I'm about to give up when I see a flash of red hair attached to an unwilling Clary. At this second John decides to return, his face morphing into something of confusion and then anger, as instead of finding his not so baby sister just sees a mass crowd of bodies._

_"YOU HAD ONE JOB! WHERE IS SHE?!"_

_"Instead of yelling at me why don't you follow me in the direction I saw your sister leave?"_

_After a moment of silence we both break out into a run to try to stop whatever that bastard intends to do._

_If only we were a little bit quicker. that sick fuck managed to get what he wanted just as me and John found the nearly empty room. She just lay there; there were obvious signs of a struggle but he is way bigger than her._

_John messed him up so badly that he was in hospital for 2 weeks afterwards, but I didn't stay around to watch the show: the only thing I was interested in was the red head, the remainders of tears scarring her normally beautiful face. As much as I wanted to beat the crap out of this son of bitch, I had to get her out of here. _

_We got out of the house before she even said a word but what she said shocked me more than anything:_

_"It's all my fault"_

_I stood there for at least 5 minutes just staring down at her dumbfounded. How could she blame herself for her own rape?_

_"I shouldn't of convinced John to let me come, I should have just let him be the over-protective brother that he usually is: this never would have happened."_

_"It's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's mine for taking my eyes off of you." She stares blankly at as if I've grown another head."come on lets get you home"_

I will never forgive myself. I will do anything in my power to make sure that she never feels pain like this again

CPoV

Considering the last time I was in this office was to hear about John and I no longer being partners I have mixed feelings about what is currently going on.

One things for sure though: I am getting a new partner, and I most likely will not be happy about it.

"Morgenstern, we have finally found you a new partner. Now we know that you and your brother were a good team, but his protectiveness of you nearly put this entire operation at risk-"

" in all honesty, sir, I agree but I cannot assure that I will like what ever you have chosen"

"this we know and is why we are giving you a deal. If you follow through with our choice, you would be allowed to remain here with us, and your brother, If not you will be removed from the programme and will have limited contact with your brother, do I make myself clear? Good. Now your new partner is Jace Wayland, now what is your choice?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know exams and all. I hope this will do for I'm not sure when I will next be able to update **

**Until next time.**


End file.
